For retail sales purposes, confections are often packaged in boxes, each containing a specified net weight of the confections. For example, with chocolates 1/4 lb., 1/2 lb., 1 lb. and 2 lb. net weight boxes are common sizes. The retailer ordering these confections must order a complete case of the retail boxes, because that is how they are packaged. This creates inventory problems with slow moving sizes and discourages the retailer from carrying anything but the most popular sizes of retail package.
The present invention addresses this concern and aims at the provision of a system that will allow the retailer to order only those container sizes and quantifies that are appropriate for the individual retailer's trade.